marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwendolyne Stacy (Clone) (Earth-1610)/Expanded History
Creation and Clone Saga A while after the Carnage symbiote's apparent death, and Gwen's death, it's revealed that the Carnage symbiote somehow survived falling into the fiery smokestack, and it would seem that after "devouring" Gwen, the Carnage monster had gone on to create an exact duplicate (clone) of Gwen to use as a host, even to the point that the clone fully believed itself to be the original Gwen Stacy. After her apparent death she appeared at Peter's old house before the move, and Peter, looking for Mary Jane, was stunned that Gwen was alive even though he saw her dead a few months earlier. Peter tries to understand what is going on. Gwen doesn't remember how she got to the home and only remembers being at a hospital. It's been hours, and Aunt May is worried, so she comes over to check on Peter. Aunt May is extremely shocked at the sight of Gwen alive and she runs out of the house. Peter and Gwen run after her. Peter has no choice but to involve Spider-Man in his explanation, and no choice but to reveal the truth: he is Spider-Man. After a demonstration to show he actually is Spider-Man, Aunt May stops Peter from his explanations, and tells him and Gwen to get out. Peter is shocked that she is kicking them out, and doesn't know what to do. As she continues to scream at the two, someone comes in the house and surprises everyone. Peter looks as he is surprised the most... it is Peter's father, Richard Parker, who was apparently dead. May was glad that Richard returned, that way Richard can take back Peter to end the "Parker drama." Richard then hugged Peter, to Peter's joy; his father had come back to him. Peter was upset to know Aunt May never told her that she knew her father was alive, but May argued Peter never told her he was Spider-Man. Gwen, May, Peter, and Richard all sat down at the kitchen to talk over left over pizza. Richard explained that he never boarded that ill-fated flight that killed the Brocks and Mary Parker, his wife. He had his doubts about presenting their work and stayed in New York until their work with Trask was finished. When the world thought he and Mary died, he was a ghost to those he loved. The CIA then approached Richard to work as part of their R&D program and Richard accepted. After watching the news about Venom causing a rampage in Queens, Richard returned to visit his family from a distance. He also recently saw Aunt May and told her he's alive. Peter still wanted to know how all of this had to do with Gwen's return, but he wouldn't have a chance as Nick Fury, his soldiers, and his Spider-Slayers arrived to arrest Peter. Then in the midst of confusion and anxiety, Gwen started to panic and transformed into Carnage. She then broke through the window to attack SHIELD. All of this anxiety and excitement finally got to Aunt May and she suffered a heart attack. Fury's Slayers fired onto their household while Peter tended to May. Richard wanted Peter to escape, but he wouldn't leave behind Aunt May. Peter then blamed Gwen's monstrosity on Richard, but he denied involved making her that way. Richard explained he only found her in attempts to help her. Peter wanted to take May away, but Richard warned him that sudden movements would risk further harm to Aunt May's condition. Peter left May behind to get help from Fury. He told Fury to stand down as his aunt is in trouble, but Fury apologetically refused as the situation needs to be contained. Peter grabbed Fury on a choke-hold and threatened to kill him if something happens to his aunt. Peter was shot down by a Slayer and Fury grabbed a gun to hold down Peter. Just then, the Fantastic Four intervened on Peter's behalf. Fury insisted the F4 to stand down, but they decided to assist Peter. Peter quickly explained that his aunt is in trouble and his father is tending to her. Reed was surprise to find out Richard Parker was alive, but there was little time for explanations. While Ben Grimm and Reed Richards fought Carnage/Gwen, Sue used her shielding abilities to safely walk inside the house to tend to Aunt May. Sue safely escorted her out of the house and taken her to safety while the Slayers focused their attack on Gwen. Tinkerer figured out enough of Carnage's nature to take it down and they fired upon Carnage at full force. After the smoke had cleared, there was only Gwen, naked in her human form and quickly passed out. She was later arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. and was held in the Triskelion. Confinement in Triskelion and Escaping During her confinement at the Triskelion, Gwen was given some form of therapy by Tony Stark and a team of doctors within the compound. It was through these lessons that she was able to regain her memory of her death at the hands of Carnage. During one therapy lesson, Norman Osborn, (as the Green Goblin), caused a massive prison break where Gwen escaped in the confusion . After 3 weeks she finally made it to Manhattan and returned to the Peter's house in a confused and terrified state, with Carnage's face on her body . Battle with Venom and Losing the Carnage Symbiote During the subsequent exchange between Peter and "Gwen", Eddie Brock came by in an attempt to gain access into the house and retake his lost symbiote, who he knew had returned to Peter. Peter attacked Brock and engaged him as Venom on a nearby industrial rooftop, with "Gwen" secretly following behind. Peter then tried to show him the horrors of the Venom Suit, asking Gwen to show him, but she had turned into Carnage and attacked Eddie. Unfortunately, coming in contact with the Carnage symbiote regrew the microscopic parts of the suit in Eddie's blood (it did that because the Carnage life form was created partially with the Suit and the contact accidentally gave Eddie some of the Suit helping him reform it) reforming the Suit making him Venom again. Eddie and Gwen then fought each other. Gwen seemed winning, but Eddie then gained the upper hand. Eddie was then able to reabsorb the Carnage monster into his Venom suit, rendering "Gwen" just the clone of an average girl. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Iron Man arrived just after Venom escaped, and had "Gwen" re-checked at the Triskelion. Peter and May were called to the base, and Peter questioned Tony about what exactly "Gwen" was at that point. Stark posed the question that if she was biologically 100% Gwen Stacy, and had her mind, "then who are they to say she's anything but Gwen Stacy". Though she tested to be nothing but a girl at this point, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Carol Danvers attempted to keep "Gwen" in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but Peter and May were able to successfully argue for her release into their custody with the support of Tony Stark . Ultimatum A few days later, Gwen moved back in with Peter and Aunt May. The following day, Kitty, Kenny, Peter, MJ, and Gwen all met at the Parker residence to head out to the city to see Johnny Storm. Kenny tried to say something nice to Gwen, but the situation became awkward as he thought she died. Aunt May appeared and gave some money for them to enjoy themselves and warned them to lookout for the weather as things looked like it might rain. Little did everyone know that Magneto's plan is already happening. Peter and the gang were all in the L-train, heading to Manhattan to see Johnny. Kitty wondered about their plans with Johnny and Peter presumed that the Human Torch would get them into some hot spots to enjoy. Kenny then suggested watching "The Dark Knight" for the ninth time, but nobody was interested. Looking at Gwen, being thoughtful, MJ asked is she okay. Considering all that's happened, Gwen couldn't answer as she's still confused. Kitty tried to make her feel better as the situation couldn't get any worse, but Kitty couldn't be far from the truth. The "Ultimatum Wave" hit NYC and the whole gang witnessed it over the elevated track. The track was high enough to not be pushed away by the tidal wave, but millions have instantly died. Kitty helped Peter get out of the subway car by phasing him to the roof. Peter was concerned they might be noticed, but Kitty assured Peter that under the conditions, they won't be noticed. Kitty then reminded him that people need his help and she promised to look after the gang if they're in trouble. Peter complimented her and went on his way. Later after leaving the train and getting to higher ground, they saw Dr. Strange's sanctum emitting strange mystical energies as the rest of the city are in shambles. The gang wondered about rescuers and the status of the local heroes like F4 and Ultimates, dreading they may have all fallen. MJ then attacks Kitty, accusing her of sending Peter out there into the chaos, but Kitty denied ever doing so. MJ tried to grab Kitty, but she was prepared this time and phased through MJ. Kitty continued to deny her involvement in Peter's decision to help people. MJ then told Kitty she had no idea how much she loves Peter; Kitty argued she does as she loves Peter just as much. Kitty's accidental blurb surprised everyone, including herself, admitting she's still in love with Peter. Kitty then reinforced the fact she didn't send Peter out there; Peter decided to go help people on his own. Kitty herself wanted to help people, but her abilities limits her to help survivors. MJ was too overwhelmed by the mental/emotional stress of the possibility of losing Peter. Kitty wanted to know what MJ wants; MJ wanted her to find Peter. Kitty agreed with MJ and she phased to the lower floor to cross over to Manhattan to find Peter. Later while trying to find their way back to Queens, Gwen starts to cry, scared that she might die again. MJ comforts her saying everything will be alright. She then wishes that Peter will be alright too. Hours later, Kenny, MJ, and Gwen make it back to the Parker residence and Mrs. Watson and Aunt May are overjoyed to see them alive. However, that happiness doesn't last long, as Kitty arrives moments later and only with the remains of Peter's tattered mask that she found while she was looking for him. Immediately, Aunt May and Gwen break down and cry while Kitty hands MJ Peter's mask as she begins to sob too, all believing that Spider-Man had fallen. Later, the military and the surviving Ultimates searched for survivors of Magneto's attack in Manhatten and Captain America found the unconscious Peter Parker within the ruins of the city. Captain America and Iron Man checked on his vitals and he woke up before the Ultimates. To everyone in Peter's life, they were overjoyed to find him alive and well. Post-Ultimatum Six months after the Ultimatum Wave, Peter and Mary Jane had broken up. Gwen was living with the Parkers again and had convinced Peter to start dating her. The Human Torch and Iceman of the X-Men also began living with the Parkers under assumed aliases as Johnny Parker and Bobby Parker. Peter and Gwen's friendship with Mary Jane has suffered since they started dating, especially since MJ is still clearly in love with Peter, despite initiating the break-up. Later, Gwen was having an awkward lunch with Mary Jane and Kitty Pryde, Peter's two exes, when they all stumbled onto the topic of his hair. Hating it, they decided to ambush Peter, pulling him into the girl's lavatory for an impromptu haircut. Gwen and the rest of the class were present when federal agents entered the school to arrest Kitty Pryde for being a mutant, an actionable crime after the Ultimatum Wave. MJ later showed Gwen and Peter a video she recorded of the disastrous arrest attempt. Gwen suggested she make some money off it, but instead Peter took MJ to the new Daily Bugle to talk to Ben Urich. Unfortunately, Peter was secretly captured and replaced by the Chameleon while there. While posing as Peter, the Chameleon made a move on Mary Jane, making her feel humiliated and she rejected him. "Peter" then told Gwen that MJ tried to make a move on him in order to cover his tracks. However, Gwen later found "Peter" hitting on Mary Jane again and was furious. When Chameleon started committing robberies as Spider-Man, Aunt May realized the truth and sent Johnny and Bobby out to deal with the imposter. Leaving the Parker Home A while later, Gwen confessed to MJ that she was disgusted and angry that she kissed the person who was posing as Peter and that she wants to be away from Peter after that but can't because she has to live with him. She then said that she forced Peter to date her and then left. Later that day, while no one was home, Gwen packed her things and left a note for Peter, Aunt May, Bobby, and Johnny letting them know why she wasn't there, and left the Parker house. Return and Breakup with Peter She appeared back in Queens two days later letting Aunt May know that she was all right. She told her that when she left, she went to see her mother, but found that she had remarried and had new kids. Aunt May comforted her, when Iron Man came for Spider-Man's superhero training sessions. Aunt May told him that he's exposing that Spider-Man lives in Queens and he leaves. Gwen is confused but Aunt May tells her to get into the house and that she will explain everything. Later the boys saw Gwen and were happy to see her back, while Aunt May was screaming over the phone with SHIELD agents, trying to directly speak with Carol Danvers. Peter wanted to know what happened and Aunt May explained that Iron Man showed up at their front lawn and asked for Peter without discretion. Peter was confused as to why Iron Man would appear and to his surprise, Iron Man was his assigned teacher. As Aunt May continued to vent her frustration against SHIELD, Peter checked with Gwen and she confirmed that she's back and staying; however, Gwen had more to say and wanted to move the conversation upstairs. At Gwen's room, Peter was quick to confess his feelings. He said it killed him that she left and that he was afraid of her reaction while trying to bring up the courage to talk to her; however, her leaving was the worst. Gwen stopped Peter and told him she's not mad at him, but they're broken-up; Peter's face could only be still with surprise. Gwen explained that she loves him, but she feels they can't be dating. Gwen is confident that she forced Peter into dating her. Peter tried to reason it's not true, but cut him off and continued explaining she wants to go back as best friends. Gwen suggested a verbal contract: while she's adjusting to their break-up, Peter can't date MJ in front of her, only after she is dating someone else that he's allowed to do whatever he wants. Peter reasoned that she never forced him into dating her, but Gwen insisted she did. Peter explains that he's ready to concede to everything else, but he wanted to make it clear that he dated her because he liked her. Peter explained that he thinks Gwen is hot and awesome, the true reasons why they dated. Gwen was touched as Peter never called her hot, but Peter always presumed she knew that. Ironically and to Peter's surprise, that comment made Gwen reconsider dating him. However, Gwen still believes it's better for them to remain as friends. She's confused over her own personal feelings for Peter due to the exciting life the house brings to her; she's not clear does she love-love Peter or just love him. Peter asked one more time if they're broken-up or not and Gwen believes this has to be. Peter accepted the situation, he told her that he's just glad she's back and not even annoyed about the presumptuousness of the conversation, something Gwen had hoped for. As the two hugged, Peter got a call from Tony Stark and Peter walked off to his room. Later that day, Mary Jane met Gwen Stacy coming out of Peter’s house and Gwen informed her that she’s back living in the house, but that she and Peter were not dating anymore. Mary Jane asked if Peter was home, but Gwen told her he was off being Spider-Man and let her in on the whole “superhero training” scheme cooked up by Carol Danvers, which Mary thought was a good idea. Their conversation was interrupted by a giant explosion off in the distance (which was caused by Black Cat using the Zodiac Key). Peter's Birthday and Kitty's Return Gwen along with Aunt May, Bobby, and Johnny invited people over to Peter's 16th birthday party like Sue Storm and Ben Grimm. After finishing decorating, they wait for Peter to come home. They yell surprise and greet him, but they are also glad that Kitty has returned. Death of Spider-Man The Ultimate Six Escape and Leaving Town A few days later, while watching TV, Peter arrives at home (still in costume) surprising both Gwen and Aunt May as he rushed into the living room. He quickly told the two to take whatever they can and drive out of the city. Still confused, Peter explained that Osborn is alive. Aunt May was confused as she thought Osborn was dead, but Peter explained he's alive and was on the news with all the previous villains he had taken down before. The most damning thing was that they all know Spider-Man is Peter Parker and they know where he lives. Aunt May and Gwen began scrambling to pack; Gwen couldn't resist reminding Peter in frustration that she warned him this would happen (most likely she knew that this would happen because of when the Carnage Life Form came to Peter's house looking for him a year earlier). Peter apologetically acknowledged Gwen's prophecy and told them he'll contact them when it's safe to return. Aunt May was worried about Bobby and Johnny, but Gwen reminded her that they're Iceman and Human Torch; they can handle themselves, but even so, she leaves a note for them telling them to get to a safe place and to call her when they get there. For security, Peter wanted Gwen to text them to keep them in the loop. The conversation was cut short when Aunt May interrupted the conversation to insist Peter to leave with them, but Peter was insistent to stay to help. Aunt May didn't want Peter to go, but he was insistent in this matter and they hugged before Peter telling her to go. Gwen also gave Peter a big hug, reminding him to kick Osborn's ass without doing anything fancy before they departed. Returning and Saving Peter Later, one of the neighbors calls Aunt May and informs her that her nephew is Spider-Man and that he's about to be killed. May turns the car around and speeds back home. She arrives just as Electro is about to deal the final blow to Peter and manages to shoot him three times in the chest with her revolver. Electro falls to the ground, dead, but not before once again shorting out and electrocuting Sandman and Vulture, leaving them unconscious. Aunt May was shocked that she shot someone, but Gwen thought it was awesome. Peter realized Aunt May was in shock and tried to calm her down. Peter tried to tell her that Electro was still alive, but his injuries were taking its toll. Aunt May wanted know what happened to him and Peter explained he'd been shot; Aunt May cried out for an ambulance, but the neighbors already assured her they did. In the meantime, Gwen confirmed that both Johnny and Bobby are still alive. Even though help was called, Aunt May asked for any by-standing doctor as Peter collapsed onto Aunt May. While resting in her arms and kneeling on the floor, he apologized to her because it's not the life she wanted; Aunt May called him a "crazy boy." Even in his exhausted state, he was still able to joke he was a "cute crazy boy." It was then the Green Goblin finally recovered and confronted Peter. Peter's Death Peter quickly reacted and grabbed both Gwen and Aunt May as Green Goblin attacked. Osborn tried to kill them with a flaming smash, but Peter leaped away with the two before impact. Despite his injuries, Peter leaped over a house and landed on the opposite side of the block; the leap also tore open his bullet wound. After they safely landed, Peter told Gwen to take Aunt May as far away as possible and use whatever means necessary to fulfill the task. Just as Aunt May was about to point out Peter was bleeding, Osborn also leaped over to get Peter. Before Osborn reached them, Peter intercepted Osborn to insure Gwen's and Aunt May's escape. Gwen led Aunt May away from the fight like Peter asked her too. Aunt May after trying to get past Gwen finally managed to get away from her and ran with Gwen chasing her. Unfortunately when they arrived back at the scene of the fight, Osborn had been defeated, but Mary Jane and Johnny were kneeling over Peter who was lying on the ground, dying. They immediately rushed over and a tearful Aunt May asked Peter "What did you do, boy? What did you do?" Peter smiled with his bloodied face and replied, "It's okay. I--I did it." Aunt May told Peter to hang on, but Peter said, "Don't you see...it's okay. I did it. I couldn't save him. Uncle Ben. I couldn't save him... No matter what I did. But I saved you. I did it. I did..." As Peter tried to reach with his hand for Aunt May, Peter couldn't hold out and died. Johnny tried to listen for a pulse over Peter's chest, but there was nothing. As everyone mourned for Peter, MJ held his lifeless body in her arms as she cried. The spectators could only continue to watch the tragedy that had befallen on the Parkers. Moments after Peter's untimely death, a thirteen year old boy approached Gwen and asked her what Spider-Man's name was and she replied "Peter Parker". Peter's Funeral and Moving Shortly after Peter died, news of Spider-Man's demise and his secret identity spread quickly. Those who were involved with Peter's life mourned for him with guilt, anger, sadness, and trepidation. Gwen felt that she's cursed, Johnny could only express his rage with bursts of fire over the city, MJ blamed Peter's death on Fury and swore to find investigative proof, Kitty returned as The Shroud to take her anger out on criminals, and JJ himself couldn't find the proper words to express his feelings for Peter's eulogy on the Bugle paper. At Peter's funeral, Tony Stark made and paid for all arrangements for his burial to relieve Aunt May of the financial burden. Although Aunt May wanted something small and private, those who were touched by Spider-Man came to also mourn for him at Saint Patrick's Cathedral as well. While walking in, Aunt May met a little girl that Peter previously saved from a burning building. It gave Aunt May some comfort to know she lived because of Peter. Later at Peter's funeral, the same thirteen year old boy approached her and asked her why Peter did what he did. She says that Peter did what he did because he was following his uncle's philosophy, that With Great Power Must Come Great Responsibility, and that he felt responsible for his uncle's death. Inside the cathedral, the Ultimates as well as the Bugle staff was present for Peter's funeral. When seated, Captain America came before Aunt May and admitted Peter's death was his fault. Aunt May wanted to know how it was his fault; Rogers explained about his lecture to Peter, about him being not ready and the bullet he took for him. Aunt May lost control and blamed the Ultimates for their failure to train him and their harshness against Peter. Aunt May was so enraged that she smacked Rogers in the face. Shocked at what she had done, she left outside, only to be overwhelmed by people outside; JJ arrived to help Aunt May complete the service. Although Peter died and left the world in a darker place, Spider-Man wasn't gone. Peter's death became a critical point to everyone that was touched by him: Captain America left the Ultimates, Johnny and Bobby ran away from the Parker house (due to their guilt over Peter's death) and joined Kitty to start a new life in the abandoned Morlocks lair, and Gwen and Aunt May decided to take an all-expenses-paid new life to France. Between the secret schemes of villains and heroism of good people, a new hero with similar origins to Peter arises: Miles Morales, the new Spider-Man. References Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Expanded History